leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shyvana/@comment-4834593-20121102223115/@comment-2.120.243.39-20121103032839
rune page: as/ad marks (arpen is not useful as your main skill burnout is magic, mpen could work but never tried it) as quints. armor seals. armor/mres glyphs. summoners: exhaust/smite (exhaust because you are a ridiculous dueler early, not many champions can face you and live so no point going flash unless you are sure that you may need it, for example if your mid lane is nidalee, and their's is morgana and they have maokai jungle, you want to starve him of his wraiths but at the same time worried about mao snare into a morgana combo which can kill you, but even then i'd prefer exhaust, because exhaust is stronger late game, makes your ganks stronger as you already have a huge gap closer, you will hardly ever need a double dash anyway and burnout can close that distance combined with exhaust). masteries: go mostly into the defensive tree getting the reduced damage from minions as it just alot safer to do so, you can run around clearing camps with shyvana at 30-40% hp with these masteries easily. and take the improved exhaust mastery for extra damage. the rest is optional, however things to consider is that you don't really benefit much from the utility tree apart from the buff duration increase which can be useful because it means you will have red longer and for a champion like shyvana red is important, apart from that, the utility tree is based for mana champions. offensive masteries, again, there is no point going deep into the tree as you dont benefit much from the crit damage increase or the arpen for the same reasons as runes. early game: go boots+3 wraiths>red>wolves>wraiths>blue>*golems/gank/countergank/invade/base* now this is important, early on, as shyvana you are not a ganking jungler, remember this always. your primary concern is getting farmed and getting that hog, hitting that level 6. this route is usually your bread and butter, unlike ganking junglers you can do this and maintain a high status and presence. this doesn't mean ignore ure lanes and afk farm. just means you are on a clock, unlike lee singa you can't just waltz in lane whenever u feel like u need to gank, you need to fill some requisites, you need to have cleared your small camps (wraiths/wolves). also i would usually assess the situation in lanes, see if any lane is gankable, talk to your team mates and control the situation. if your bot lane ez soraka asks for a gank because they are getting pushed to the tower vs a vayne nunu, i'd usually refuse, firstly they bring no cc, secondly bot lane is usually warded so without my ulti, ganking is impossible, thirdly they are playing bad if they are losing that lane and i can't affect a players performance by a gank. mostly pre 6, you have rare chances to gank any lane. so your options can be limited, which is why its important to choose wisely, as you are on a clock. also if you see the enemy jungler gank a lane, if you are close enough try counter gank you usually bring alot of damage and it may help you get a few kills if not ease pressure. also try to keep an eye out for lanes who have been visited by a ganking jungler (mao/lee/ali) and have used flash, they will tend to get camped now and it may be wise to just stay close incase you are needed. if you are not close already and you are pretty sure that the jungler is not going to be in his jungle in time, i'd invade. this situation arises for example say if you are blue side and when you see lee sin top and you have just cleared your wolves go run to their wraiths and quickly steal. this will quickly whittle down the lee sin as him failing a gank will cost alot in experience if you do it every time. but be wary of champions like lee sin because they can duel you (doesn't mean they can always win or vice versa, but the danger is there) champions like mao can't but they can cc, you need to take these into account b4 invading. or you can just base if you didn't gank and get that hog. the best strategy out of those 3 is to starve the wraiths, it's a very simple and effective strategy which will put you up. mid game: try to gank bot lane with red as you are very op when in dragon form, try to co-ordinate help from mid if you can as it is better to have your mid roaming early in solo q. this usually nets me a kill if bot lane has any cc at all, with exhaust and ulti, most can't run away. after this try to get dragon if you can, if you are too low, it doesn't matter because you still got some kills, at that point i would go farm up again. you will want to save the ulti and try not to use it at max range as this is epic fail, you will just push them away from you, it is better to ulti enough that you push them into your aa range but at the same time you are behind them. late game: just tell your team to gather and act as an initiator or just bruiser or tank if you really have to. i generally dislike late game shyvana as a tank, but as an initiator or bruiser she just shines, she has alot of aoe damage and alot of clinging by the ear role (you will generally see that shyvana just surviving by like 10 hp and use 1 q to live). you can also push really hard if needed so as split pusher she is really good, her q also procs off tower and her ulti+burnout is great escape. items: i've recently copying wickd's wits end + ionic spark on irelia build and just use it on shyvana. and i must say i love it, it increases her damage by stupefying amounts, her q applies ionic spark procs and they both scale off each other so i just love both items together atm. the only core item i feel is phage (fm, however a phage will suffice for 90% of the game) you will have to adapt with everything else, i generally like stacking as, you may feel that isnt what is needed and go tank items. that's fine too. but core for each style i think is: bruiser shyvana = ionic spark-/+wits end (this generally gives you the ability to dish out ALOT of damage, i dont find you need the ad as much because the base damage on burnout is high and her q ca apply on hits, so i prefer on hit builds) and ga (ga is a great item) initiator shyvana = randiuns ultimate into the carry, use active, initiation sorted. tank shyvana = randiuns + warmogs/thornmail/sunfire + fon (this is why tank shyvana sucks, she can't itemise much for it as unlike mana champions who can go fh and randiuns and those auras rape carries, shyvana relies completely on randiuns and she has no cc apart from ulti and no reason to be focus apart from damage she can dish out, but if you are having to play tank, you will have to go tank items first which lowers dps). synergy: vladmir: his ulti + ure aoe oriana: her ulti + ure ulti malphite: your ulti + his ulti bad match ups: ashe nunu vayne (harshest match up, you can't tank her, you can't catch her) generally any champions who can cause you pain by kiting, this doesn't mean anything if you aren't the main tank, but it really really hurts when you are because you do lack cc ALOT. but you can cover this deficiency up with champions like oriana. so think about these things before you pick shyvana. well hope my really long post helps.